¡Eres tú!
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Que no recuerden tu nombre, es bastante irritante, pero que no te recuerde en lo absoluto, eso es algo realmente indignante. Ino se las verá negras gracias a cierto azabache a quien no recuerda


**Disclaimer**. **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Blah, blah, blah. Narración. —Blah, blah, blah— Dialogo. **_**"Blah, blah, blah" **_**Pensamiento, canción o cita literaria. **

_Prólogo_

Claramente sabía que estaba cometiendo la burrada más grande del universo universal, y sí, todo su salón también.

Nadie quiere incluir a un Uchiha en un comité. Y mucho menos un comité de bienvenida. Que reluzca la idiotez de su creciente frente. Naruto literalmente la había obligado a decirle que era parte del comité de bienvenida de la nueva al día siguiente, y era algo bastante particular, porque nunca se hacen bienvenidas a un nuevo a mitad de curso, es raro.

Pero claro, su profesor guía, Kakashi de por sí ya era raro, con su máscara y su banda/parche. Y a él se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer a Sasuke Uchiha un miembro del comité. Un aplauso para un profesor de física loco.

Podía entrever perfectamente que Sasuke no había oído el nombramiento, o si no Troya se hubiese armado aquel día, y era un día realmente bonito, se había abstraído como en cualquier reunión del grupo, en sus audífonos y la ventana.

Se acercó con cautela al sitio del joven, claro, su miedo crecía, y lo peor era que él era su amigo. ¿Quién les tiene miedo a sus amigos? Vamos, no podía ser _tan_ malo.

—Sasuke-kun— llamó mirándolo, levemente sonrojada, el aludido la observó inquisidor, bien, estaba escuchando _Lungs Like Gallows_, que la hubiese escuchado era casi milagroso.

—¿Hmmp?— Sakura a veces se decía a si misma que si eso fuese una palabra, la cara de Sasuke saldría a un lado al buscarla en un diccionario, suspiró y soltó la bomba de una vez.

—Mañana llega una nueva, Kakashi te ha encargado su bienvenida, tendrás que guiarla y ayudarla en todo lo referente al colegio para que pueda adaptarse.

—Lo sé— Sintió que su quijada se caía y rebotaba en el suelo, rompiéndose con un jarrón de la dinastía Ming, asintió levemente y se sentó cerca de Shikamaru, había sido la cuestión más, más, más extraña que hubiese vivido.

…

Al día siguiente una conmoción recorría los pasillos, habían dos nuevos, maravilloso, unos rubios, aparentemente hermanos, Yamanaka, era el apellido que rodaba por allí. Naruto temblaba de excitación, Sasuke no rondaba por ninguna parte y el timbre ya había sonado, todos ocuparon sus asientos y Kakashi se dispuso a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sasuke entró con su semblante tan vacio como siempre y casi corriendo detrás de él, una rubia se precipitó al salón. Los ojos de todos se clavaron en ella como alfileres.

Suspiró al ver a Naruto sentado al fondo sonriéndole, sus ojos azules recorrieron el salón con frenético ajetreo y sí, conocía a la mayoría, habían estudiado juntos en primaria, antes de irse a Alemania, para volver unos años después, pero quien no le sonaba era aquel chico, el que la había llevado al salón, Susuki, o algo así.

—Chicos, ella es Ino Yamanaka, transferida desde Alemania.

Se inclinó ante ellos y cuando se alzó algunos la miraron sonrientes, excepto Sakura y Sasuke que oía música.

—Un placer, por favor cuiden de mí— Kakashi le señaló su lugar y obedientemente se fue a sentar, justo a un lado de Sasuke, quien claro le daba la "bienvenida", su hermano tal vez estaría pasando lo mismo que ella, eran levemente parecidos, sólo un poco.

Y la clase de física empezó, todo en japonés como esperaba, Alemania le había dejado buenos conocimientos de la materia, en la que de por sí era mala, pero aquí estaban colocando cosas en un idioma extraterrestre irreconocible por humanos. Se limitó a fijarse en sus compañeros e intentó recordar sus nombres, ya le preguntaría a Deidara después que era todo aquello en marciano.

Casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando _Gott ist ein Popstar_ empezó a sonar en su celular_, _maravilloso, su inicio era algo así como un rito satánico en alemán, pero sólo era el padre nuestro, todos voltearon a observarla casi a coro, se precipitó a sacar su Iphone del bolcillo y hacerlo callar. Si no creían que era una especie de emo, sería, como mínimo, la satánica del salón. El ojo negro de Kakashi se fijó en ella unos segundos y luego continuó explicando los espejos cóncavos.

El mensaje era de Deidara, decía algo como; _Me encontré con Sasori-san, y también con el maldito Hidan, suerte mocosa. _Si bien su hermano le deseaba suerte de una manera realmente extraña, le alegraba internamente, por allá, muy en el fondo, que estuviese con alguien medianamente conocido, porque el Sasori que ella recordaba era un extraño aficionado por las marionetas con una obsesión hacia la puntualidad, y Hidan un fanático religioso hacia Jashin-sama. Su hermano no tenía tanta suerte.

Continuó observando el salón, Shikamaru seguía siendo un perezoso, aunque en su infancia no lo conocía bien, sus padres eran amigos y por experiencia sabía que era una pelota de flojera ambulante. Sakura, una chica que en su tiempo había sido su mejor amiga, y no recordaba porque ahora ella la odiaba. Choji, él seguía comiendo papitas a escondidas. Kiba con sus tatuajes en las mejillas, que recordaba desde que tenía uso de razón, movía la nariz cual canino, como siempre. Naruto jugaba con su lápiz y le sonrió cuando la descubrió observándolo, su primo Naruto, el único con quien había mantenido el contacto en Alemania. Hinata era igual de tímida, un pelirrojo, muy guapo, desconocido se sentaba a un lado de Naruto, tenía un tatuaje en la frente y los ojos profundamente delineados, un hermoso emo/gótico o lo que sea. Y bueno, el resto le resultaba irrelevante. Ah, y Shino, él también estaba ahí.

Garabateó en su cuaderno "_Wo ein Begeisterter steht ist der Gipfel der Welt" _el chico a su lado observó disimuladamente su inmaculada letra, era algo descortés escribir en otro idioma, podría estarlo insultando o algo así. Y debajo escribió nuevamente _"Donde está un entusiasta, es la cumbre del mundo." _Shihiro giró la vista aparentemente avergonzado. Porque se llamaba Shihiro, ¿verdad?

…

**Hello, ¿Cómo están? Esto, yo… eh… Bueno esto salió de m cabeza hace un rato, nótese que lo subo porque me gustó, será un long-fic, espero, y una de mis parejas favoritas SASUINO, eh, sí, tengo una obsesión con Ino y bueno con Sasuke, es UA, como pudieron notar, y creo que… Waaa, no sé si lo hice bien pues Hinata me sale con más facilidad, pero Ino es genial, y quería este fic con ella porque la amo(? **

**En fin, miles de millones infinitas gracias, a las y los que comentaron mis tres fics anteriores, son One-shot, y para variar les traigo un long-fic, ¿A qué molo? Bien, si les gusta la idea, que espero, o si no tomates y hachas, please dejen review, me animan a seguirla**

**Actualizaré dentro de poco, se los prometo con todo mi negro corazón 3 **

**NO dejo que nadie copie o distribuya mis historias sin mi permiso, si alguien se da cuenta por favor notifíquemelo, les daré CD's de Rammstein psicológicos.**


End file.
